El Tunel Dentro del Tunel
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Todo comenzó como una inofensiva travesura infantil, nada tan malo como para ameritar lo que sucedió. Pero las consecuencias fueron terribles y ahora ustedes me han perturbado, así que prepárense para su implacable destino.


Hola, espero que estén bien, yo por mi parte estoy súper nervioso por que este fin de semana me la voy a pasar haciendo exámenes y de verdad necesito que me valla bien. Y bueno, antes de comenzar mi somnifera tarde y noche revisando libros y apuntes quise publicar este One Shoot. Se que el título está medio raro, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor, de todos modos espero que les guste.

Como dije antes, últimamente ando haciendo revoltijos en el género de mis historias, ahora depsués de esa cosa acaramelada que hice llamada "El Sentido de la Vida" les traigo mi segundo fic de horror. Es considerablemente mas pequeño que el otro pero de igual forma no esperen un final feliz, ya saben que si bien no logro hacer buenas historias de terror me gusta ponerles desenlaces deprimentes. Bueno, mejor ya me callo, nos leemos.

El Túnel Dentro del Túnel

_por __Ghost__ Steve_

Las estrellas y la enorme luna eran lo único que mas o menos iluminaban aquella desolada carretera en medio de la nada, debido a la avanzada hora una densa neblina acababa de rodear el lugar y la temperatura había bajado bastante. No había ni un alma cerca de ahí excepto por un viejo autobús escolar que transportaba a los estudiantes de la secundaria Casper High quienes regresaban a la ciudad después del campamento que se había llevado a cabo algunos días atrás.

Aparentemente todo había salido bien, o eso era lo que todos pensaban. Danny, Sam y Tucker eran los únicos que recordaban los problemas causados cuando Walker y sus secuaces habían atacado y secuestrado a todos con el fin de capturar a Danny y a Lobo, quien se había fugado de la prisión fantasmal recientemente. Por fortuna al final todo se había solucionado y los tres amigos pudieron hacerle creer a todos que nada había ocurrido y que solo había sido un mal sueño. Lo malo era que sus problemas no habían terminado ahí, ya que mientras regresaban a casa el motor del autobús había fallado dejándolos varados en medio del bosque, en la noche, con frío y sin nada para ayudarse.

Lancer y el chofer ya llevaban horas tratando de reparar el vehículo sin éxito y algunos alumnos habían sido asignados para pedir ayuda en caso de que alguien mas pasara por ahí, tarea que de igual forma no tuvo buenos resultados. No era que ningún auto hubiera pasado, pero por algo que nadie se explicaba nadie se había detenido para ayudar. La situación se estaba volviendo muy estresante, algunos habían optado por dormir un rato mientras que los preocupados profesores buscaban desesperadamente una solución a su problema.

-Como si no hubiéramos tenido ya bastantes problemas- se quejaba Danny –Primero lo de Walker y ahora esto-

-No lo tomes así Danny- lo animaba Sam –Piensa que de esta forma podemos tener mas tiempo para disfrutar el viaje-

-Estaba bien en el campamento Sam- respondió Danny –Pero ahora es diferente, estamos perdidos en algún lugar del bosque y quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí-

-Danny tiene razón, estoy harto- siguió Tucker –Necesito llegar a la civilización y pronto, no resisto esto-

-Tranquilo Tucker, esto no durará para siempre- dijo Sam

-Pues pareciera que si- dijo Danny –Se me hace muy raro que nadie sea capaz de detenerse para ayudarnos-

-Esta gente solo piensa en ellos mismos- replicó Tucker

De repente Dash y Kwan se acercaron a ellos con el fin de molestar y no habían podido evitar escuchar la plática de los muchachos por lo que a Dash se le ocurrió una nueva idea para matar el aburrimiento. –Yo se por que nadie nos ayuda- dijo Dash. Los tres amigos se voltearon viéndolo extrañados, -¿En serio¿y nos podrías explicar por que?- contestó Danny. Una pequeña chispa brilló en los ojos de Dash, la primera fase de su travesura estaba completa, ya tenía la atención de sus víctimas, -Simple, es por la leyenda- comenzó Dash, -¿Qué leyenda?- preguntó Tucker-, -La leyenda de Ricky… ¿de veras no la conocen?-. Los tres amigos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues supongo que tendré que contarles, perdedores- dijo Dash con sarcasmo –No muy lejos de aquí hay un túnel que cruza la montaña, de seguro lo vieron cuando apenas íbamos al campamento, pues buen, un amigo me contó que dentro de ese lugar hay otro pequeño túnel el cual muy pocos han visitado debido a la dificultad para llegar a el por tanto automóvil que pasa. Solo dos personas han llegado ahí.- Los otros alumnos se habían acercado al darse cuenta de que una historia estaba a punto de ser contada, la oportunidad perfecta para entretenerse un rato.

-Hace años dos niños entraron a ese túnel dentro del túnel y decidieron usarlo como escondite para que sus padres no los encontraran y los obligaran a ir a la escuela. Era el mejor lugar para esa misión puesto que a nadie se le habría ocurrido buscarlos ahí, era fantástico, o eso pensaron. Una vez que la hora de entrada al colegio había pasado decidieron regresar a su casa, uno de ellos lo logró, pero el otro no. Resulta que muchos automóviles pasaban por ahí y debían ser muy cuidadosos para salir del túnel, el primer niño llegó al final pero el segundo, Ricky, se lastimó un pie y no pudo caminar haciendo inevitable que un automóvil lo golpeara acabando con su existencia. Los últimos momento de Ricky estuvieron llenos de odio hacia su amigo por no haberlo ayudado y el juró vengarse de quien osara entrar a ese túnel. En resumen, ese lugar y sus alrededores están malditos por el endemoniado y vengativo espíritu de Ricky.-

La mayoría de los compañeros habían quedado impactados por la historia de Dash excepto Danny, Sam y Tucker, quienes teniendo tanta experiencia con los verdaderos fantasmas y conociendo la clase de bromas de Dash no creyeron ni una palabra de lo que el rubio había dicho. –Ja-ja, linda historia Dash, me dio mucho miedo- dijo Danny sarcástico, -Mmm, veo que a Fenton no le impresionó el relato- contestó Dash –Claro, después de vivir con dos dementes caza fantasmas esto debe ser muy aburrido para el-.

-**¡Mis padres no son ****ningunos**** dementes!**- gritó Danny –además tu historia es absurda-

-Oh, ya veo a donde va todo esto- dijo Dash –Bueno, si tu familia es tan buena en el tema como dices y sientes que lo que conté es basura entonces no te molestará ir a echar un vistazo al túnel-

-No voy a seguirte el juego Dash- respondió Danny.

-Ja¿pero como¿un Fenton huyendo de la posibilidad de enfrentar a un fantasma?, se los dije, son patéticos- lo retó Dash.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a burlarse por lo que Dash había dicho y por supuesto Danny no podía permitir que su familia quedara en ridículo. -**¡Cállense!**- gritó atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos.

-Escúchame bien Baxter- dijo Danny sumamente enojado –No le tengo miedo a tu estúpido fantasma inventado¿quieren que lo pruebe?, muy bien, iré para allá, entraré en ese túnel y les demostraré de una vez por todas la clase de mentiroso que eres-

Sin dar tiempo a que el otro le contestará, Danny comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el túnel. Los profesores estaban demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta de que uno de sus alumnos se alejaba del resto así que no lo detuvieron. Unos instantes después Danny se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se acercaban a el para acompañarlo.

-¿Saben?, no es que no aprecie que quieran acompañarme, pero el reto no fue para ustedes- dijo Danny.

-Lo sabemos, pero por supuesto que no te dejaremos ir solo- comentó Sam.

-Además creo que es menos macabro ir a ese túnel que quedarse con Dash allá atrás- la siguió Tucker.

-Como quieran- respondió Danny.

El túnel no estaba lejos y pocos minutos después los muchachos ya se encontraban en la entrada de este. A simple vista no era tan fantasmal como lo había dicho Dash, de hecho había algunas luces dentro de el por tratarse de un túnel de carretera.

-¿Este es el horrible túnel maldito?, preguntó Danny burlón –No parece gran cosa-

-Pues no- respondió Sam –Pero recuerden que según la historia de Dash hay otro túnel adentro de este-

-Ya vamos- dijo Tucker –Acabemos con esto-

Los tres amigos entraron en el túnel y comenzaron a buscar, el túnel era largo y la temperatura parecía ser mucho mas baja que afuera. A pesar de las luces no había muy buena visibilidad por lo que su tarea se complicaba más de lo debido. Finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban.

En la parte media del túnel se encontraba una pequeña entrada hacia lo que sin duda era el objeto de su búsqueda. El lugar tenía algunas tablas y un letrero que prohibía la entrada, sin embargo nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal. Danny dio una mirada al pequeño agujero y en eso su sentido fantasma se activó, el chico no veía nada pero el vapor saliendo de su boca no podía estarle mintiendo, definitivamente había algo adentro.

Los chicos se miraron entre si apenas creyendo que el tonto relato de Dash hubiera sido cierto. Danny tomó el termo Fenton y entró al túnel seguido por Sam y Tucker, mas que un túnel ese lugar era solo una diminuta cueva que no conducía a otra parte mas que a una pared de piedra. Durante unos momentos buscaron al fantasma que Danny había presentido pero no pasó nada. Lo único que vieron fue una pequeña cruz clavada en el suelo en medio de dos ramos de flores marchitas y una placa que decía "Ricky".

-Esto no está bien- dijo Danny –Todo concuerda con la historia y estoy seguro de que aquí hay un fantasma¿pero por que no aparece?-

-No lo se viejo- contestó Tucker –Pero esto ya no me está gustando, ya probaste tu valor, mejor regresemos-

-Regresen ustedes si quieren, pero yo tengo que atrapar a ese fantasma y mandarlo a la Zona- respondió Danny.

-Danny, aquí no hay nada, será mejor regresar- dijo Sam.

-Pero es que yo…- trató de decir Danny.

-Nada, tenemos que irnos antes de que Lancer descubra que no estamos, ya vimos que la leyenda no era verdad del todo- argumentó Sam.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Danny un poco desanimado –Espero que mi sentido fantasma haya fallado esta vez-

Los tres salieron de los dos túneles y emprendieron el regreso al autobús ansiosos por restregarle en la cara a Dash que nada era cierto. Tuvieron que correr puesto que había comenzado a llover y el sonido de un motor a la distancia los hizo comprender que por fin el vehículo estaba reparado y que debían llegar cuanto antes si no querían tener problemas. Mientras tanto, dentro del túnel una pequeña figura se levantaba mirándolos atentamente.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-**¡¿Cómo que afectado****s**** de por vida?!**- gritaba Maddie Fenton al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

-**¡Es usted un mentiroso!**- le siguió Jack Fenton.

-Créanme que lo siento señores Fenton, pero el trauma que esos chicos recibieron fue demasiado grande- se defendía el hombre.

-Pero no entiendo que pudo pasar- decía Maddie –Danny y sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con cosas atemorizantes-

-No se decirles, pero si de algo sirve… los chicos han estado diciendo incoherencias durante horas- continuó el hombre –Además de que durante la terapia les dimos hojas para que escribieran o dibujaran algo referente a lo que vieron-

-¿Y que es lo que hicieron?- preguntó Jack.

-Será mejor que ustedes lo vean y lo juzguen por si mismos- dijo el hombre al momento que sacaba un montón de folders de un escritorio y les entregaba a los señores Fenton unas cuantas hojas que había tomado. Todas estaban arrugadas y rayadas, pero algo había de común en todas, entre los extraños garabatos que los muchachos habían hecho se podían distinguir las letras "R, I, C, K, Y".

-¿Les dice algo esto?- preguntó el hombre.

-No, nada- respondió Maddie luego de meditar unos momentos.

-Cuanto lo siento- dijo el hombre.

-¿Seguro que ya no puede hacer nada?- preguntó Jack.

-Haremos lo que podamos, pero le repito que el trauma que su hijo y los otros muchachos sufrieron fue devastador y hasta que no sepamos que lo provocó no le puedo prometer nada- respondió

-Entiendo, muchas gracias doctor- dijo al fin Maddie resignada.

Los dos adultos salieron de aquel enorme edificio con las palabras "Hospital Psiquiátrico" en la entrada donde su hija Jazz los esperaba. La muchacha se dio cuenta de que sus padres no tenían muy buena expresión por lo que se dirigió a ellos para ver que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué les dijo el doctor?- preguntó

-Va a ser muy difícil que tu hermano, Sam y Tucker salgan de esta- respondió Jack.

-¿Pero por que?- dijo Jazz – ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado?-

-Ni idea- contestó Maddie –Pero hay que tener esperanzas de que todo se arregle, vamos a casa-

Los tres Fenton subieron a su automóvil y se dirigieron a casa con la tristeza reflejada en sus rostros. Al momento de doblar la esquina Jazz pudo ver a un pequeño niño cojeando afuera del hospital dirigiendose a un desconocido punto en al oscuridad, el niño no tenia expresión de ningún tipo y a la muchacha le pareció ver que sus ojos eran completamente blancos, pero debido a la velocidad del vehículo no pudo fijarse bien.

-Pobre Danny- pensaba Jazz –Ojalá que se alivie pronto…y también espero que ese niñito esté bien, ha de estar muy enfermo, se veía tan pálido como un fantasma-

FIN

Les dije que iba a estar muy extraña la historia, fue algo que se me ocurrió de quien sabe donde, pero espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que se les haya hecho entretenida. Bueno, ya me voy, espero que me den sus opiniones, nos leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
